This proposal seeks support for the establishment of a multi-disciplinary Physician-Scientist Program designed to provide recently trained clinicians with the skills, data base, and experience required for the conduct of independent research in areas central to the mission of the National Institute on Aging. The ultimate goal of the program is the development of Physician-Scientists who can advance knowledge and enhance the development of academic, research-intensive programs in the long neglected areas of biomedical gerontology and geriatrics. The setting for the proposed program, the Harvard Medical School and its major clinical affiliates, combines the two critical elements required for a successful Physician-Scientist Program in Aging: 1) a well established academic program in geriatric medicine, and 2) a strong basic science program with excellent laboratory resources and a productive basic science faculty experienced in the training of young investigators. This application describes the present training programs at Harvard in gerontology and geriatrics and the track record of Harvard's Division on Aging in developing academic geriatricians. In addition, the administration of the proposed program, its didactic and research components, and the backgrounds and tentative research plans of prospective trainees for the program are presented in detail.